Jonah and Eve's Story time Memories!
by tortor040396
Summary: Okay, first fanfic. When Eve finds a little box in her mom's room, what kind of stories will it lead to? Read....Reveiw!
1. Max and Fran

**Memories**

**A Nanny fanfic**

**Hey this is my first fanfic!!! So let me know whatcha think!!!!!!!**

**Oh….The Nanny isn't mine **Sob Sniffle Cry*** Please Don't Sue!!!!!**

************************************************************

11 Year old Eve Sheffield was so excited for her first REAL school dance. She had school dances in elementary school, but really, how much fun is a dance with dozens of parents crowded everywhere?

Now that she was in junior high, they had real dances, where your parents left after they dropped you off. She had gotten her entire outfit together, except for accessories… She looked everywhere for earrings, but had no luck. She decided to look in her mother's room

"Hmmm…this looks like it could be a jewelry box.." said Eve. On her mom's night table she saw a pink box that said "Shade of the Orient." When she opened the box, all she saw was some old photos of an unfamiliar house, and a soda can tab.

Just then, Max came into the room.

"Eve, Darling, what are you doing in here?"-Max

"Daddy, what's a `Shade Of The Orient`?"-Eve

"Uhm, Er, It's sort of a long story. FRAN!!!"-Max

"Max, what's wrong?"-Fran

"Would you help me explain to Eve what a `Shade of the Orient` is?"-Max

"Um, Well, Eve honey…. Shade of the Orient is a make up company that I used to sell door to door. After my ex-boyfriend Danny fired me i started selling make up door to door. I happened to arrive at your father's door selling make up. He needed a new nanny, and I was there, so I got the job...."-Fran

"I was in need of a nanny because your sisters Grace and Maggie, and your brother Brighton needed someone to take care of them."-Max

"Why didn't they have a mom to take care of them?"-Eve

Maxwell got a strange look on his face, like this was still very hard for him to talk about even so many years later.

"Honey, its okay, you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." - Fran

Max takes a deep breath. "Its okay Fran. Eve, sweetie, they didn't have a mom to take care of them because my first wife, Sarah, died a few months earlier."-Max

"Oh, daddy, that's horrible! I never knew that you had another wife before mama.....I always thought mama was Grace, Bighton and Maggies mom, too."-Eve

"Oy, Eve, how old do you think I am?"-Fran

"Okay, back to the story. In a way, your mother kind of is their mother as well as yours and Jonah's. She raised you and Jonah and your brother and sisters for as long as Grace and Brighton can remember. Your mother had a very interesting style of raising your siblings, she was different from every other nanny that I had ever had. For the first 3 years, she was strictly the nanny. We had ups and downs in our friendship, but always managed to work it out. Then there was the flight to Paris and back..."-Max

"What happened next????"-Eve

"Well, your father had a buisness trip to France. He picked up the bag with Aunt CC's dog in it instead of his breifcase, so I followed him to the airport to try and give him the right bag. I wound up stuck on the plain, on my way to Paris with your daddy. When we got on the plane to go home, it felt like we were going to crash. Your father, in the heat of the moment, told me he loved me. Then we got back home, and he took it back." -Fran

*Eve its her father on the arm* "Daddy, how could you?"-Eve

"Hey, you didn't let us finish the story!"-Max

"Well, for the next two years, wwe had an on/off hot and cold relationship. About a year and a half after Paris, we went on our first real date. But I Screwed it up by dressing up as Yetta so Elton John wouldn't recognize me. A few weeks later, Gracie was going to Koorestan with her friend Billy over spring break. Your father had just started calling me Fran, and I wanted Niles to go with Grace so that I could spend some time with him. But, I went to Koorestan with Grace.."-Fran

"Wait, daddy, are you telling me that you told mama you loved her BEFORE you started calling her by her first name?"-Eve

"Well, um, yes. Well, in Koorestan, your mom thought that the sultan proposed to her, when in reality he just asked her to be his nanny. I came to Koorestan to get her thinking that he had asked her to marry him. When I got there, I told her that I loved her, and didn't take it back."-Max

"Wait, are you saying you waited 5 years to tell mama that you loved her....Why did ya do that?"-Eve

"Well, Maggie, Gracie, and Brighton were so attched to Fran I was worried that If our relationship didn't work out, it would hurt them."-Max

"A few days later, your dad was ready to proposeto me. He had a ring and everything, and the only person he told was Uncle Niles. He wanted him to keep it a secret, because he wanted me to be suprised."

"He wanted Uncle Niles to keep a secret?"-Eve

"Yes I know, not my finest moment. Well I told your mother I had dinner reservations and told her to invite all of her friends. Right before I was going to go home to go to dinner with your mother and her family, I was mugged outside of my office. They stole the engagement ring, and left me sitting in a pile of garbage outside the building. When I didn't come home, Fran was so worried that she went out looking for me. When she found me, I propsed to her using a soda can tab as a ring."-Max

" Aww, daddy, thats so sweet!"-Eve

"Right before we got married, your Uncle Nigel visited. At your father's bachelor party, Nigel accidently let it slip that he had asked me to marry him about a year and a half before the wedding. Your dad was angry, but he forgave me. On the day before the wedding , I went with Val, and Grandma Sylvia to New jersey to get some outfits for after the wedding. The car broke down, and after Val's mom let Daddy know that we were lost, he came looking for us. Then their was the wedding. It was almost perfect, except for the fact that Aunt Jocelyn upset me when she told me that 1. Grandma Elizabeth wasn't coming to the wedding because she didn't approve of your dad marrying me, and 2. That she and her husband were divorcing. I was upset that she and husband were divorcing because, like your father and I, they were from two different worlds. But we proved that a marriage like ours can work."-Fran

"Mama, I don't understand how grandma couldn't like you." -Eve

"Well, sweetheart, Grandma thought that mom wasnt right for me."-Max

"One last question. What Are these pictures?"-Eve....*Talking about the pictures of the unfamilar house*

"Those are the pictures of our old house in New York. I was a Broadway Poducer. Then they turned one of my plays into a sitcom and now we live in California. We moved right after you were born."-Max

"Thanks mom, thanks daddy. By the way, I need a pair of earrings for the dance tonight. Can you help me find some mama?"-Eve

"Sure honey, lets go look."-Fran

*********************************************************************************************************************

**Okay please review. I need to know what everyone thinks!!! Oh, and this isn't a one shot. Next time, Jonah asks Uncle Niles and Aunt CC about their relationship!!!!**

.


	2. Niles and CC

**Okay, The nanny still isnt mine..... Sob Sob.....**

**DONT SUE**

*******************************************************************************************************************

**About a week after the dance, Eve was talking to her brother about what her parents told her.**

**"That's some story, Eve." said Jonah.**

**"I know!!! Do you think that Uncle Niles and Aunt CC have a story like mama and daddy's?"questioned Eve.**

**"I don't know, Eve. I think we should find out."**

*******************************************************************************************************************

**"Uncle Niles, how did you and Aunt CC meet?" asked a curious Jonah**

**"Well, Jonah, I need your Aunt CC to help me tell THAT stort. Heyy Caca,I need your help telling a story!"shouted Niles**

**"Well, what story do they want to hear?" asked CC**

**"Jonah and I want to know how you and Uncle Niles met."said Eve**

**"Well, its an interesting story. Where did the sudden interest in learning about mine and your uncle's past come from?" asked CC**

**"Well, the other day I was looking for earrings in mama's room and I found a box called shade of the orient and I wanted to know what that was and it lead to a long story." said Eve**

**"Okay. Then We'll tell you. 20 years before your mom even came to work for your dad, I was working as your father's butler. Your aunt CC was your father's buisness partner. We were always calling each other names and pulling pranks on each other."explained Niles**

**"A little while after Sarah passed away, I started to have a kind of crush on your dad. The only reason I acted like I loved him was to try and make uncle niles jealous so he would like me. We had both secretly loved each other since we first met, but I thought uncle Niles hated me and he thought I hated him." said CC**

**"A little while after your parents got married, I realized I loved your aunt. I thought that she only thought of me as just a servant, so to impress her, I had your mom help me produce a play. The opening night of the play was going great, until Fran suggested I tell CC how I feel. So I did. I proposed to her. And she said no."said Niles**

**"Aunt CC! I can't believe you turned uncle Niles down!"exclaimed Jonah.**

**"Keep going with the story I wanna know what happens next!" said Eve.**

**"Well, then your uncle asked me out to dinner. I said yes. During dinner, he propsed another 3 times. He and I almost quit out of embarrasment, but we, um, made up. When your mother was giving birth to you guys, your uncle proposed to me again. This time I said yes. We got married in a hospital room. The same room that you were born in. After we got married, I found out I was pregnant."said CC**

**"You found out you were pregnant with cousin Sarah while we were being born?" asked Jonah. **

**"Yes, honey, I did. Now I think its time for you and Eve to get to sleep. Goodnight you guys!"said CC**

**Eve and jonah got up and kissed their aunt and uncle goodnight. "Night unlce niles, night aunt CC." they said at the same time.**

**"Those kids are really something special. To think that Mr. Sheffield almost didn't wind up marrying Fran."said Niles**

**"Yes, I know. But thats in the past now. Lets get to sleep." said CC**

*****************************************************************************************************************

**Okay read, review. Do you think I should add another chapter or not?**


	3. Maggie Tells All

**Okay, So here's chapter 3. I'd like to give credit to SaraHudson for the idea for this and maybe a few more chapters ;D.**

**Again, the nanny isn't mine nothing except this idea is..... Sob Sniffle Cry Whimper................Don't Sue!!!!**

*****************************************************************************************************************

Jonah and Eve had heard Niles' and CC's stories. They had also heard their parents stories. What they wanted to know now was a side of the story from someone not in the relationships. The decided to ask about their parents first, then Uncle Niles and Aunt CC.

"Maggie, what was it like watching mama and daddy's relationship before they got married?" Eve asked Maggie. In many ways, Eve looked a lot like Maggie. She was skinny, and had the same shade of blond hair. The only difference was that Eve's hair was long and curly, like Fran's.

"Well, Eve, sweetie, sometimes it got very frustrating. I remember once, when I was around 15, Fran caught me smoking with my boyfriend. Rather than take the normal approach of just telling daddy, she showed me what it would be like if daddy cought her smoking. He yelled at her and implied she was stupid. She left, and we spent the rest of the day trying to find her. And whenever Fran went on a date, dad go so jealous." said Maggie

"Daddy can be so thick headed sometimes!" exclaimed Eve.

"I know honey. Well, a few months later, Grandma Elizabeth came to visit. Dad would do anything to spite her, so he asked Fran to marry him. At first, your mom thought he really meant it, but he only proposed to get on Grandma Elizabeth's nerves. To make it up to her, dad ad to be the one to tell Grandma Sylvia that they weren't really getting married."

"Why was that such a big deal?" asked Eve.

"Because, well, you didn't know Sylvia before your parents got married. You'll have to ask her about that one. Well, then there were all the times that she would make a mistake and daddy would yell at her. You could tell that they loved each other, but daddy wouldn't admit it. Then daddy had to go to London on a buisness trip. Fran followed him, trying to see if something would happen between them, but right before anything did, Uncle Niles had a heart attack and they were called home."

"Uncle Niles really had a heart attack? Wow, that must have been horrible." said Eve.

"It was. We were so afraid we were gonna lose him. But everything worked out fine. After that, Fran accidently told a big secret about an actress who was going to be in one of daddy's plays. She droped out of the play, and dad was really mad at your mom. Fran decided to try and get the actress back, and they started a buisness selling fake moles. Your dad spilled this secret to some guys who started the buisness. Fran was very upset, and to try and make it up to her, dad propsed. Fran said she didn't want a proposal out of guilt, so that ended that."explained Maggie.

"Wow.....keep going!!!"said a very excited Eve. In her entire life, her three biggest roles models were Her mama, Gracie, and Maggie. She really looked up to them.

"Well, then a few weeks later, Grace wanted to go to Koorestan with a friend, so dad said Fran should go with her. When dad thought that the sultan propsed, he went to go get Fran. When he got there he told her he loved her. We were all so excited. Then at the wedding, Fran nearly had a meltdown, but everything turned out fine. It was such a beautiful wedding. While on their honeymoon, the fell off the ship and wound up together on some deserted island. When we found them, they were so glad to be not stranded anymore. Dad told us that your mom fell overbaord and he jumped off the ship to recsce her." said Maggie.

"Wow." Said Eve. "That sounds like something mama would do."

"Then after they gpt married, your mom really wanted a baby. She thought she was pregnant, but when it turned out that she wasn't, she and daddy tried a lot to have you and your brother. They finally found out that Fran was pregnant on a ski trip." said Maggie

"Wow. Thanks for the story Maggie!"Eve said.

****************************************************************************************************************************

**Okay people, nows that magic time where you tell me what you think of my stiry!!!! next chapter is gonna be Jonah talking to Brighton!!!!!**


	4. Brighton's Talk With Jonah

**Okay...Chapter Four!!!!! This is kinda what was going on with Jonah while Eve was taling to maggie....Again I have to give credit to SaraHudson for this chapter.....And the Nanny still isnt mine.... :(**

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Brighton, what was it like watching mom and dad together before they got married?" asked Jonah. He looked a little like his older brother, but not much. They were both skinny, and tallish. That's where the simalarities ended. Jonah had wavy-ish black hair, like his father.

"Well, Jonah, soe times it was funny, sometimes it was crazy, sometimes it was annoying and frustrating, but it was always interesting. You could tell from the start that mom and dad were meant to be together. She was the best nanny you could ever have, and we all knew it. She treated me, Gracie, and Maggie like we were her own kids. When she caught me smoking, she made me spend the day with Grandma Yetta who had been smoking her entire life." said Brighton, chuckling to himself.

"Wow, Brighton, you smoked?" asked Jonah

"Only once, and only because Fran had said that the coolest kid at her highschool smoked. I wanted to be cool, and I thought that smoking would help. You could tell that dad really liked Fran, but he was so afraid to commit. He couldn't decide on what they were or weren't, and everytime Fran would go on a date with someone else, dad got so jealous. It was pretty funny." said Brighton.

"Well, keep going with the story.!!!" shouted Jonah.

"Okay, Okay, calm down. I remember once when Fran moved into an apartment with Val to try and get some space, and dad couldn't stand her living outside our house. It was annoying how neither of them would admit that they couldn't stand being away from each other. And then there was Niles." said Brighton.

"What about Niles?" asked Jonah.

"He was always trying to get dad and mom together, and CC was always trying to break them apart. Niles was always telling your dad to make a move. It was obvious to everyone that mom and dad should be together, but especially to Niles. He was always listening in through the intercom. Dad used to get really annoyed at that. Oh! And once, when mom found out that her ex-boyfriend Danny was getting married, she became a shopaholic. And to snap her out of it, dad kissed her. She doesn't remember it though, because she passed out."

"Wow, that's kinda weird." Jonah chuckled.

"Yep. And then there's the fact that dad proposed to Fran twice before actually proposing to her. But we all knew they'd wind up up together, and they did." said Brighton

"Wow. Thanks, Bighton. I gotta go find Eve." said Jonah.

"Okay, bye Jonah."said Brighton.

As Jonah ran off to find Eve, Brighton mumbled something to himself. "I wonder wht the twin terrors are up to this time."

**********************************************************************************************************************

Okay....

1. Reveiw Reveiw Review...Please and thanks!!!!!

2. I probably won't be able to update tomorow, I have to help move my grandma....then I have a friend's party. But if I have time i'll update, and if not, i'll update Sunday....

for reading....!

(I wrote this chapter while texting my frineds...I hope there aren't a lot of mistakes... :).....


	5. Grandma Sylvia, And The Uh Report

**Sorry I didn't have time to update yersterday...... By the way, don't go roller skating for three hours and expect to not have sore feet......so anyways I'd like to thank everyone who review......don't forget to review this chapter too!!!..... Okay I'll stop talking now and get to the story :D!!!!**

********************************************************************************************************************

The entire family was taking a trip to New York to visit Grandma Sylvia and Grandpa Morty. Jonah and Eve hadn't been to New York since they were 9, and they were very excited.

"Jonah, we have to talk to Grandma Sylvia about how she tried to force ma and daddy together. You talk to her, and I'll visit Grandma Yetta at the home." said Eve.

"Wow, Eve, are you sure YOU want to be the one to try and figure out what Grandma Yetta's talking about?" said Jonah.

"Well, I figured I'd be nice and give you the easier job." laughed Eve.

******************************************************************************************************************

*Later that day, at Grandma Sylvia's house.*

Fran, Max, Grace, Brighton, Maggie, Michael, and their kids had gone out shopping, something that the guys weren't thrilled about. Jonah decided to take this oppertunity to talk to Sylvia.

"Nana, Did you always think that mom and dad were going to end up together?" asked Jonah

The question caught Sylvia, who wa scarfing down a chocolate bar, off guard.

"Why do you ask honey?" said Sylvia.

"Because, er....um...Me and Eve are working on a project at School. The project is to find out how are parents met from a whole bunch of different people." said Jonah.

"Okay. Well, I was always trying to kind of...well, push them together. I thought were meant to be, and they wound up together." said Sylvia

"Okay, Okay, keep going!" said Jonah. He was getting frustrated with everyone pausing halfway through a sentence.

"Well, there was the first weekend after your daddy hired Fran. Maggie got caught kissig some boy, and Fran was excited for her. Your dad thought it was innopropriate for the nanny to take the side of the kids rather than the father. After some thought, he rehired her.....That was when I figured out they were meant to be together. Then there was a time when A pretentious doctor proposed to Fran and then stole the ring. My big goal for Fran was for her to get married, preffarably to someone wealthy. This doctor was supposed to be the perfect guy for her, but he ran off, and he stole the engagement ring. Your daddy thought Fran was rushing into the relationship, and that's another time when I knew that they were meant to be together." said Syllvia.

"Wow, daddy really did want to be with ma. All along!" exclaimed Jonah

"The last time was when Man found out that your mom almost ran off and married his brother. He was so upset, and Fran called off the engagement. That made me and Niles very upset. Then they got back together. Max was upset because he wondered what he would have done if Fran had married Nigel. Fran assured him that everything happens for a reason, and that they were Bashert, or meant to be." said Sylvia.

"Thanks, Grandma Sylvia. This...er, um will uh really help me with my report" said Jonah.

****************************************************************************************************************************

**Okay, now it's that special time of day where you press the shiny reveiw button. Come on, please.....Please.....it'll make the bunny happy.....**


	6. Yetta

**In this chapter, It's gonna be Eve talking to Yetta. I'm Thinking of doing one more chapter after this where they talk to Grace, then I'm going to start a story on what the seventh season would have been like, if the show kept going. **

**Disclaimer....The Nanny isn't mine...Sobb Cry Whimper....Anyway i'll stop talking now and get to the story**

****************************************************************************************************************

"Eve, I talked to Grandma Sylvia. I had to pretend we had a report due so she would tell me about mom and dad." Said Jonah.

"Okay, well, now we have to talk to Yetta. This should be interesting." said Eve.

"Yetta! YETTA! Are you here?" shouted Jonah.

"Yea, I'm here. Who are you?" asked Yetta, as senile as ever.

"Grandma Yetta, it's us. Jonah and Eve? Fran's kids?" said Eve.

"Frannie doesn't have kids, she never even got married." said Yetta.

"Yess he did Yetta." said Jonah...then he started speaking very slowly. "She married Maxwell Sheffield, millionaire Broadway producer. They had two kids, who are me and Eve."

"Okay, now I remember...kind of. So what did you come here to talk to me about?" asked Yetta

"We came to ask you about ma and daddy. How long did mom work for dad before they got together?" asked Eve

"Well, for about 4 years until they became any kind of relationship other than friends, and 5 years before they got married. She had those three kids, and no father to take care of them. It was very sad." explained Yetta.

"Yetta, those three kids were dad's kids, Brighton, Maggie, and Gracie. Mom didn't have any kids before she married dad." said a confused Jonah.

"Okay, whatever you say, Josh." said Yetta

"Um, Grandma Yetta, his name is Jonah." said Eve

"Oh that's right, he's Josh and your....uh...Autumn." asked Yetta

Eve had always known that Grandma Yetta was a bit crazy, but not remembering their names right after she told her that her name was Eve, well that was just plain insane. This discussion on their parents' relationship was getting no where, so Eve decided it would be a better idea to forget about talking to Yetta and go get ice cream with Jonah.

"Hey Jonah, wanna go get ice cream. I mena, it's not like Yetta will miss our company or anything." said Eve.

"All right, sounds good to me." said Jonah.

***********************************************************************************************************************

**Yeah...I know it was a short chapter......review please!!!!!**


	7. Sheffield Productions?

**Kay.... Hmmm.. well this is the last chapter....there not going to talk to Grace or anyone else, its just going to be a little family time. After this, I'll start a new story...I hope you guys will read it.....anyways The Nanny isnt mine.....**

*******************************************************************************************************************

It was January, and things were running as usual in the Sheffield home. The family was eating dinner with Niles and CC, and their daughter, Sarah. Eve and Jonah had excused themselves at the same time, making Fran and Max wonder what they were up to. Fifteen minutes later, Sarah excused herself and ran upstairs. A little while later, Jonah came down the stairs, carrying several peices of posterboard.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain seated, the opening night of the play The Nanny is about to begin." said Jonah.

While Jonah was talking, Eve snuck out the back door, the play started with her ringing the front doorbell. Jonah geld up the first posterboard card and read it out loud.

"The Nanny, a Jonah and Eve Sheffield Production. Our charactars are Eve Sheffield, playing Fran Fine Sheffield, Sarah playing CC Babock, Daniel Playing Niles, and Jonah Sheffield playing Maxwell Sheffield." announced Jonah

**(A/N Daniel is Niles and CC's other child) **

Ding Dong!!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would please direct your attention to the front door!" said Jonah

"I'll get it!" yelled Daniel "Heaven knows that no one else will!"

"Hi, I'm Fran Fine!" said Eve. She looked a lot like her mother would have in that situation, apart from the blond was wearing a short black skirt, high-heeled black leather noots, and a yellow and purple stripeed tube top. "I'm selling Shade of the Orient cosmetics."

Just then, Jonah, as Maxwell, walked in.

"Well who is this Niles?" said Jonah, in his best British accent. "A friend of yours?"

"No, sir, I believe she's here for the position of the nanny." said Daniel.

This went on through acts 1-3, until we got to Paris. Jonah and Eve, still in character, pretended that they were on the plane back from Paris, and that they thought the plane was crashing

"Don't worry, Ms. Fine, i'm sure nothing's wrong on this plane, and that everything is going to be okay." said Jonah

"What do you mean, everything's fine? It feels like we just ran over a deer! We're gonna die up here!" shouted Eve

"Ms. Fine, I have to tell you something very important, in case we don't make it out alive, I need you to know that... that..." stuttered Jonah

"What is it, Mr. Sheffield, spit it out already!" said Eve

"I LOVE YOU!" yelled Jonah

The play went to a different scene after that, the scene of Eve talking to Sarah

"You do know that he only hired you for your looks, don't you?" asked Sarah

"Well, I know, but I've never been sure if I was okay with that or not." said Eve

The scene changed again to Eve and Jonah on the porch.

"Ms. Fine, I think it's better if we just say friends, after, I, uh, took back the thing." said Jonah

"Okay, Mr. Sheffield, I guess it's for the best." said Eve.

After another act, the scene changed to Jonah sitting in a pile of trash, next to Eve.

"Ms. Fine, will you marry me?" asked Jonah

"Oh, well, of course I will! Max!!..." giggled Eve

Jonah and Eve changed scene's so that they were back at the house, and Sarah looked like she was in shock

*Sarah to herself* "They can't really get married, can they? Maxwell and I are meant to be together, I just know it!. Or am I meant to be with Niles" said sarah

A little while later, Eve was laying in what was supposed to be a hospital bed, talking to Jonah.

"I can't believe we're not gonna have a baby." whined Eve

"I know, Darling. It'll be okay. We'll have a baby someday." said Jonah.

*Next Scene*

"Niles, I don't want to marry you!" shouted Sarah.

"Okay, fine, I know when to back off, but you'll spend the rest of your life chasing a man who doesn't love you, and is married and having a baby with someone else!" shouted Daniel

"You're right." whimpered Sarah " No one will ever love me."

Final Scene

Eve is holding two of her dolls.

"I have such a perfect life, I have beautiful twins, I'm married to a wonderful man, Niles and CC are married, and were moving to California." said Eve

"Fran, Darling, the limo's waiting. Are you ready to leave?" asked Jonah

"Yes, honey, let's go." said Eve.

"THE END!!" shouted Eve, Jonah, Daniel, and Sarah.

"We hoped you enjoyed our play!!" said Daniel

There was an enormous round of applause from Max, Fran, CC, and Niles.

"Kids, that play was absolutely amazing!" said Fran

"If I still worked on BraodwaY, I'd ask you to perform it on a live stage!" Said Max

"It was wonderful! You kids did a great job!" said CC

"It wa one of the best plays I;ve ever seen, right up there with Cats." Said Niles, causing Max to give him a glaring look.

"Okay then, come on everyone, let's go get ice cream!" Said Fran

**************************************************************************************************************************

**I hope you guys liked my story, and I really hope that you read my next story, that I'll be starting sometime this week....Thanks for reading and please review!!!!**


End file.
